Medical devices can include a handpiece for operational control of a detachable tip used for applying a therapy, such as electrocautery or cryogenic therapy. In many instances, the detachable tip is designed and approved for a single use, or a limited amount of uses, and should be disposed afterwards. For example, a detachable tip can have a very fine cryogenic needle that dulls after use, and thus rendered unable to pierce tissue in an intended manner. In other cases, the detachable tip cannot be safely sterilized after use.
Unfortunately, some users reuse detachable tips in spite of these dangers. This can cause problems such as patient injury or infection. Additionally, fraudsters may produce duplicate tips without authorization. These duplicate tips can be unsafe because of faulty construction or sterilization methods, since manufacture is unregulated. Accordingly, there is a need to address these issues.